


His rubber soul

by Supermonstrum



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Rush (2013)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de haber vivido tantos siglos, Adam sabe y entiende que las amistades y cualquier otra relación con los zombies van y vienen. Pero es James Hunt la primera persona del siglo XX que Adam desea que no sea <i>efímera</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His rubber soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usudamit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/gifts).



> Primer tema: ["In my life"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKQpRgxyyqo)
> 
> Aclaración: 1) los títulos de los capítulos no se relacionan sí o sí con la canción que va a tratarse, pero todos pertenecen al álbum _Rubber Soul_. Sería lindo que clikearan el link que dejo, o perdería su gracia el sentido del fic, después de todo, si vieron OLLA, van a saber lo importante que es la música.
> 
> 2) Estamos en 1975, The Beatles se disolvió hace ya unos años. James Hunt sólo gana una carrera de la F1 y es el año de Niki Lauda. James y Suzi siguen casados (y se divorciarán recién en el '76).

—Bueno… ¿Qué te parece, querido?

Adam permaneció con la cabeza baja y la vista clavada al suelo. Eva le dio un par de minutos para que saliera de su ensimismamiento y respondiera, si es que había escuchado la pregunta, pero a los casi veinte minutos de silencio, se decidió por sentarse a su lado.

—No es la primera vez que te desanimas, pero si es la primera vez que tu desánimo luce… diferente. —Adam la miró sin decir nada y ella lo tomó de las mejillas, tratando de encontrar alguna pista de sus facciones. Y tan bien lo conocía, que pronto pudo darse cuenta de algo. —No se trata de lo zombies, ni del mundo, ni de su decadencia…

_No esta vez._

—Un poco de música quizá, corazón. Quiero ver qué tanto ampliaste tu colección.

—Oh, no demasiado en realidad —comentó. Su tono era apagado y hasta parecía que hablar le resultaba un esfuerzo.

Eva dio unos pasos hasta el mueble del tocadiscos, sobre la mesa ratona frente a este había varios discos de vinilo, algunos bien guardados en sus estuches, otros asomándose y varios fuera, todos esparcidos formado un pequeño caos musical entre títulos, Liszt y Paganini, Stravinsky y…

—Esto no pertenece a este grupo —pensó ella en voz alta y levantó el estuche, gesticuló el nombre y lo repensó un par de segundos.

Los rostros de la carátula eran conocidos, a pesar de que ella y Adam no estuvieron viviendo en Inglaterra en su periodo de máximo apogeo, no había lugar en donde no se hablara de ellos, incluso clandestinamente en la ex Unión Soviética. Pero Adam jamás los mencionó ni compró ninguno de sus discos, hasta ahora. Las veces que Eva los había oído fue porque invadieron las radios y tocadiscos de todas las casas, pero únicamente _oído_ , jamás los había _escuchado_.

—A ver qué tienes aquí, creo que al final te dejaste atrapar, Adam.

Preparó el tocadiscos y acomodó lo aguja en una pista al azar del lado B, esperando un ritmo animado y popular. Sin embargo, una melodía suave invadió de forma abrupta la habitación, Adam se acomodó sobre el sofá y ambos se miraron mientras el coro de los cuatro de Liverpool comenzaba a cantar o, mejor dicho, a relatar una de las sensaciones que tanto a Adam como a Eva los invadía cada cierto tiempo, sin avisar, llegando casi a acongojarlos.

_There are places I'll remember_  
All my life, though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all

Al igual que la sangre surtía un efecto inmediato en ellos y sus colmillos crecían, para el final de la primera estrofa, los ojos de ambos quedaron vidriosos y muy abiertos, como si hubieran acabado de golpearlos. Eva apenas podía comprender que música de ese tipo la dejara en aquel estado, pero si descubrió lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposo.

—¿En que te hace pensar a ti? Hace tiempo que no tienes gente a la que quieres llamar amigos.

—No pienso en amigos.

—Lo sé. Y yo aún sigo a tu lado, así que por descarte, querido, no me queda más que suponer que piensas en tu amante. Por cierto, nunca supe su nombre, pero también lo adivino.

—¿Yo te dije que tenía amante? —inquirió Adam.

—Oh, no, pero en nuestras conversaciones era claro que esa vez sí estabas ocupado y que alguien estaba poniendo tu rutina de cabeza. Para lograr eso hay que ser especial —explicó ella, dejando que la música siguiera sonando.

—Ya he conocido gente «especial» desde hace siglos, de hecho la gente especial dejó de existir desde los años cincuenta. Y a partir de allí poco interesa y poca música es la que vale la pena, aunque todos digan que a partir de esa década nació lo mejor.

—A veces las cosas o personajes masivos tienen algo que no se ve, y cuando descubres eso, te empiezan a gustar, los comprendes desde otra perspectiva, es más sensual, más profundo. No pasa por la popularidad. —Eva volvió a sentarse al lado de Adam y echó una mirada a los papeles regados por el suelo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: una hoja del periódico de hacía unas semanas. Se apoyó sobre el hombro de él y murmuró: —¿Es lo que sucedió con ese corredor lo que te tiene así?

"El campeón del GP 1976, James Hunt, muere de un ataque al corazón."


End file.
